KHR:Una historia para recordar
by PaulaBeam10
Summary: Tsunayoshi después de una dolorosa ruptura queda totalmente destrozado, solo habrá una persona que pueda ayudarlo a levantar cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Punto De Vista Tsuna

Desde que volvimos del futuro todo se había vuelto muy raro ya que Giotto y sus guardianes por una extraña razón volvieron a la vida, para colmo estaban viviendo en mi casa todos ellos.

Un mensaje me dejo en shock, era de Kyouya quería hablar de algo importante conmigo.

-Tsuna donde vas.

-Voy a ver a Kyouya el quiere verme.

Entonces todos ellos se voltearon hacía mi, todas esas miradas iban dirigidas hacía mi y eso se sentía muy incomodo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, ten cuidado.

Tras la sorprendente advertencia que me de Ugetsu, me fui corriendo ya que me mataría si llegaba tarde cuando llegue Kyouya no estaba solo a su lado estaba Dino su hermano.

-Hola lamento el retraso, ¿para querías verme tan rápido?

-Tsuna quiero decirte una cosa.

El me había hablado tan serio y pensé que algo no iba bien ya que Kyouya hace mucho que no me trataba así de esa manera yo le mire con confusión.

-No quiero herirte al decirte esto pero, yo ya no te quiero.

-¿Esto es una broma verdad?, di que si.

-Lo siento mucho Tsunayoshi pero ya no mas, me he enamorado de otra persona.

-Por lo menos me dirás quien es esa persona, por favor.

-Hermanito esa persona soy yo.

Cuando Kyouya dijo que se había enamorado nunca pensó que esa persona fuera alguien tan importante para mi vida al que considero como mi hermano, Dino me había quitado a la persona que mas amaba. Entonces decidí preguntar algo en un susurro.

-Desde cuando lleváis enamorados.

-Desde hace ya mucho tiempo, quería decírtelo pero se te veía tan ilusionado que no quería hacerte daño.

-Y aun así te atreviste a decirme que si, y esas palabras siempre fueron para el verdad.

-Lo siento de verdad, hermanito.

Yo tenía la cabeza agachada, al escuchar eso me hizo levantar la cabeza y les sonreí como pude me di la vuelta y me fui de allí pero a paso lento para que no se notara que quería salir corriendo de allí, cuando ya sabía que ellos no podían verme empecé a correr hacía un lugar cerca de mi casa, cogí me senté en el banco y deje por fin las lágrimas salir de mis ojos. Esas palabras que me decía nunca fueron para el siempre fueron para Dino nunca para el, suspiro en un intento de controlar el llanto.

No note que el cielo si había cubierto entero haciendo que empezara a llover.

En un lugar de mi mente sabía que Kyouya me ocultaba algo pero no pensó que fuera eso. Entonces alguien me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hey te encuentras bien.

Dijo esa persona con voz fría cuya voz le sonaba mucho, levanto la mirada del suelo para ver a la persona quien tenía delante, y me encontré con Alaude.

-Te lo volveré a repetir y espero que no lo tenga que repetir otra vez, estas bien.

Yo solo pude asentir, no quería que se enterara nadie de lo que había pasado con Kyouya por eso mintió.

-¿No estabas con Hibari?

-Si pero ya volví me vine aquí a pensar.

Entonces como un flash a pareció una pregunta, que pasaría si sus guardianes se enteran de que Kyouya mantenía una relación a la par de mi, y Reborn, por eso actuaría delante de ellos que todo estaba bien que no pasa nada. Alaude y yo caminábamos camino a casa que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Por que has venido a buscarme.

-No he ido por que quisiera si no que me obligaron a venir a buscarte.

Al escuchar eso me sentí un poco decepcionado por que creí que lo había echo por voluntad propia,

al llegar a casa mis guardianes y los de Giotto nos esperaban muy impacientes y preocupados.

-¡Decimo que le paso se encuentra bien!

Yo le sonreí como pude, a mi amigo Gokudera y a Yamamoto, pero algo me hizo sentír ganas de llorar pero tenía que aguantar hasta que mis amigos se fueran, lo que le faltaba es que le viesen llorar.

-Bueno me voy a mi habitación buenas noches, gracias por ir a buscarme.

-No fue nada.

Con eso me fui a la habitación donde descargue todo lo que tenía dentro, solo había un testigo fue el y la almohada, me puse de pie cogí los cascos y me tumbe en la cama para quedarme dormido.

Punto De Vista Alaude

Algo le había pasado al décimo, lo note cuando dio esa sonrisa era totalmente falsa y al parecer no fui el único que lo noto también el bebe que lo estaba entrenando y su guardián de la niebla. Rokudo se acerco a mi para hablarme, pero decidí ignorarlo ya que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar escuchándolo, cuando estaba dispuesto a irme a mi habitación la afirmación que hizo que me detuviera, entonces no fui yo solo quien lo noto.

-Algo le paso al vongola y el nos lo quiere ocultar.

-Mukuro tiene razón mi Dame alumno nunca dirá ni una sola palabra a no se que lo averigüemos.

Vi que detrás de la espalda de ese chico a parecía el bebe con su actual traje negro.

-Y todo esta entorno a Hibari Kyouya.

-Tu que sabes Alaude.

-Solo que el fue a hablar antes con el.

Me fui de allí para pararme en la puerta de la habitación de chiquillo, entre con cuidado encontrándome lo dormido, al acercarme aun mas note que sus mejillas estaban mojadas haciéndome entender de que el pequeño había llorado, le acaricie la mejilla y el reacciono ante tal roce haciendo que sus brazos se agarraran a mi, para abrazarse a mi intente quitármelo de encima pero no quería despertarlo, _"¿No hay mas alternativa que dormir con el?"_ Pensé lanzando un suspiro. Me acomode al lado suya preparado para dormir, no antes de observar al chico y con eso cerré mis ojos para dormir tranquilo.

 **¿Continuara?**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Pov Tsuna

Me desperté, mire el despertado y vi que eran las 3:00 de la mañana, a mi lado sentí un calor reconfortante al mirar me sorprendí al ver a Alaude dormir a mi lado, lo observe un rato llegando a una conclusión y esa era de que era muy atractivo, me acerque con cuidado a su cara hasta pararme a sus labios _"me pregunto como sera besarlo"_ me acerque hasta mis labios se poso sobre los de el, como yo pensaba sus labios eran suaves. Me levante y me puse encima de el.

-Mmm.

No me moví mas por que al parecer que al montarme encima de el perturbe su sueño, le acaricie su mejilla también era muy suaves y muy cálida. El se movió he intento darse la vuelta pero no pudo por que estaba yo encima, el soltó un gruñido. Y entonces el pareció despertar.

Pov Alaude

Me desperté al sentir un peso extra sobre mi, abrí mis ojos y vi al décimo encima de mi, el chico a decir verdad era muy tierno e inocente.

-Por que estas sentado encima mío.

-Se siente bien estar así.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Se lo que digo.

El niño se acerco a mi para besarme pero yo me aparte de el un poco.

-Tsuna que crees que haces, tu tienes a Hibari.

El pareció tensarse por lo que, _"entonces si fue el, el culpable de esa sonrisa."_ note que algo caía en mi pecho me di cuenta de que el niño lloraba.

-Eh Tsuna que te hizo

-El estaba saliendo con alguien mientras estaba conmigo.

Cuando dijo eso me entraron unas ganas de ir y golpearlo como nunca " _como pudo hacerle esto al cielo"._

 _-_ Con quien, te engaño.

-Fue quien creí que era mi hermano mayor, Dino.

-Te aseguro que cuando me lo encuentre lo golpeare a ambos por lo que te hicieron.

El se acerco otra vez a mi pero esta vez no le detuve, nuestros labios se encontraron al principio fue solo un roce, pero yo quise mas y suavemente le mordí el labio inferior para que abriera la sus labios al instante que mi lengua entro en su cavidad empezó una batalla en la cual gané yo, me separe para irme a su cuello.

-Ahh Alau-de.

Al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios y entre gemidos me calentó de tal forma que me puse duro, Tsuna empezó arrestregarse haciendo que nuestros miembros se rozaran ante eso Tsuna gimió pero fue callado por un beso de mi parte, le fui quitando la ropa hasta que solo se quedo en ropa interior.

-Que pasa Tsunayoshi.

-Por que soy el único sin ropa.

Mire su cara y hizo un puchero de lo mas tierno para el, sonreí divertidamente pensando que decirle a su pequeño castaño, exacto era ahora suyo.

-Puedes arreglar eso.

El pequeño se sonrojo, pero no se detuvo y empezó a quitarme la ropa un poco nervioso y yo ya me encargue de quitarme los pantalones.

Lo bese y sin que se diera cuenta metí mi mano en la ropa interior para coger su miembro.

-Ala-ude no toques eso.

Le mire a la cara y le pareció demasiado tierno que hizo que le quitara la ultima prenda y se metiera el miembro del pequeño en la boca.

-Ahhhh, no lamas eso esta sucio.

Yo ignore lo que me dijo y seguí con mi trabajo.

-Ala-aude porrr favoooooor paraa me voy a corr...

No le dio tiempo a terminar su frase por que se había corrido, sin dudarlo me trague hasta la ultima gota que derramo.

-Ahora quiero hacerlo yo.

-No tienes por que hacerlo Tsunayoshi.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo.

Yo suspire dejando que el pequeño se acercara a mi para que hiciera lo mismo que le hice ya que el insistió en hacerlo.

-A la es muy grande, no creo que me caba todo dentro.

Ante el comentario yo me reí bajito pero eso fue detenido a sentir una lengua pasar por su miembro, vi que Tsuna empezaba a coger confianza y cuando lo hizo y cogió experiencia por que lo hacía muy bien haciendo me jadear y gemir sentí que pronto terminaría así que separe al niño, que pareció muy confundido.

-Alau-de lo hice mal.

-No pero no quiero terminar aun, por que ahora bien lo mejor.

Iba prepararlo pero el no me dijo por que me empujo y se sentó encima mía auto-penetrándose, se le caían las lágrimas del dolor pero no se detuvo hasta que lo tuvo todo dentro.

-Ahhh, es-to duele mu-cho.

El empezó a llorar por lo que yo lo abrace.

-Para que haces eso no ves que no te he preparado.

-Quería que me hicieras tuyo ahora pero esto duele.

-Tranquilo no me moveré hasta que tu lo digas.

Espere varios minutos hasta que mi pequeño conejito empezó a mover sus caderas.

-Ahhhh A-laaa-ude mas fuerte.

Me dijo como pudo, obedecí y empecé a embestir mas fuerte y profundo buscando un punto en especial que haría Tsuna gritar su nombre y lo encontré.

-AAAH, ALAUDE DAME AHÍ OTRA VEZ.

-Como tu desees Tsunayoshi.

Acelere, y sentí como las paredes de el se contraían para apretarme de una forma que me volvía loco.

-AHH Alaaa-ude me voyy a correeeee.

-Hagamoslo juntos.

Di la ultima embestida y me corrí en su interior y el pequeño en mi pecho y un poco en su pecho , se apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho para recuperar el aliento que había perdido. Lleve una de misma no al pecho de Tsuna para quitar lo que se había manchado para llevarme lo a la boca y lamerlo ante la atenta mirada de Tsuna que al ver esto se sonrojo.

-Eres delicioso Tsunayoshi.

-No digas cosas como esas Alaude.

Le sonreí lo atraje mas hacía a mi le bese la frente, y saca que mi miembro de su interior lo abrace, su mano acariciaba con cuidado mi pecho.

-Tsuna lograre enamorarte cueste lo cueste.

El no contesto, mire y se quedo dormir sonreí de tal manera que nunca había echo con nadie en mi vida, cogí la manta y tape nuestros cuerpos con ella. " _No se si nos habrá escuchado alguien pero a mi me importa un carajo" pensando eso me quede dormido_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Pov de tsuna

Al despertar por la mañana pensé que lo que paso aquella noche fue solo un simple sueño, pero a mi lado sentí un movimiento y unos brazos abrazándome por la cintura, mire y lo vi tranquilamente.

-Que tanto miras pequeño.

Me sobresalte un poco al oírlo ya que creí que estaba dormido, el estaba mirándome con esa mirada penetrante.

-Nada, solo me a gustado mirarte.

-Mmm a alguien le gusta mirar a la gente mientras duerme, aunque yo lo hice primero.

Me sonroje hasta la punta de mi cabello, escuche una leve risa de su parte, y yo hice un puchero.

-No digas cosas tan vergonzosas.

El se levanto para ponerse la ropa, al intentar levantarme sentí un dolor en mi parte trasera del cuerpo.

-Que pasa Tsunayoshi.

-Me duele mucho, por favor cárgame hasta abajo.

-Lo siento mucho, no debí hacerte eso.

Yo baje la cabeza, sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Te arrepientes de a verlo echo conmigo Alaude.

-Claro que no, pero tu amas a Hibari.

Iba a hablar cuando alguien nos interrumpió, era Daemon se nos quedo mirando para luego yo mirar hacía otro lado.

-El bebe te esta esperando abajo con los demás dice que no tardes que nos tiene que decir algo importante.

-Espera me puedes decir si abajo esta Hibari.

-Si, el y Dino también esta ya que los mando llamar.

Sentí que Alaude se tenso a mi lado para luego gruñir con fuerza, Daemon se dio cuenta de que algo sucedió para que el reaccionara así.

-Por aquí todo esta un poco tenso ahora me contareis lo que pasa.

-Ese tonto de su guardián lo estuvo engañando todo este tiempo.

-Tsuna dime eso es verdad.

-Si es verdad.

Daemon nos miro y estaba igual de tenso que Alaude.

-Tenemos que bajar o vendrán a por nosotros.

Asentí, para vestirme con ayuda de Alaude, cuando baje un martillo se estrello contra mi cabeza.

-Por que has tardado tanto, y por que el te esta cargando.

-El no podía caminar y yo le ayude nada mas.

-Hola hermanito, como estas.

Yo me puse muy tenso ante esto, no quería saber nada de nada de ellos después de lo que me hicieron y Daemon reacciono.

-Tu no eres nadie para preguntarle tal cosa, sabiendo lo que le hicieron.

-De que habla Dame.

Pov Reborn

Todos nos sorprendimos antes lo que dijo Daemon, que le hizo mi ex-alumno, mire Alaude y lo que vi era pura ira, si no fuera por que tenía al pequeño en brazos se les hubiera lanzado

-Ya basta es hora de irnos.

-Adonde vamos Reborn.

-Nos vamos al parque de atracciones.

-Yo no tengo ánimos para ir.

Entonces al decir eso se bajo de los brazos y se fue cojeando hacía afuera de la sala, era hora de hacer la pregunta era ahora o nunca.

-Se supone que es lo que a pasado con Tsuna, Dino.

-Yo te dire lo que pasa estos imbéciles estaban juntos cuando el empezó a salir con Tsunayoshi.

Me quede callado por primera vez entendía a reacción de Tsuna hacía ellos, el se sentía traicionado totalmente y como su tutor no se había dado cuenta de ello.

-Dime que no engañasteis a Tsuna.

-Lo siento mucho, pero yo ya estaba saliendo con el cuando el le pidió salir.

-Me habéis decepcionado ambos, sabéis lo que habéis echo.

Entonces apareció Colonello con su forma adulta, quien parecía muy furioso.

-¡Como os atreváis a romper al cielo kora!

El parecía muy molesto al parecer se encontro a Tsuna caminando hacía acá.

-Donde esta Tsuna, Colonello.

-Se lo llevo Verde junto con Skull.

-Dino, habéis roto seriamente.

-Lo sabemos Reborn, se lo queríamos decir.

-¡Pero no lo hicieron y mira como acabo todo!

Me fui de allí en brazos de Colonello ya que el ya estaba en su forma adulta y me llevo donde estaba Tsuna.

-He décimo, no llores.

-Verde tiene razón no deberías llorar ellos no lo merecen.

Lo que dije lo dije por primera vez de corazón ya que en verdad yo si me preocupaba por mi alumno a mi manera pero lo hacía, yo lo veía sinceramente como un hijo para mi y lo habían herido de tal forma que lo protegería como de lugar y sabía que no era yo solo si no todos los guardianes exceptuando a la de la nube, supe que alguien de los primeros guardianes era la clave para curar la herida de su corazón y ese era Alaude, esperaba que lo arreglase para que el fuera el de siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que os guste este ultimo capitulo, comente si os a gustado la historia.**

Capitulo Final

Pov Tsuna

Había pasado un año de todo lo ocurrido, pero eso ya no duele por que he encontrado a la persona a la que amo en todo este mundo, esa persona no era nada mas ni nada menos que Alaude.

-Hermanito por que tardas tanto en salir, que llegaremos tarde.

-Ya voy Dino.

Así es había vuelto a mirar a Dino de nuevo como mi hermano mayor, ya que el estuvo sufriendo por haberme echo tanto daño como Kyouya y por eso les perdone, Kyouya se a había vuelto inseparable de mi desde que lo perdone para el era como su hermano.

-Espera voy a llamar Clara para que venga.

Fui a la habitación que estaba al lado de la mía y entre.

-Clara vamos tu tío Dino esta abajo.

-Vale mami.

Ella se encamino hacía la puerta pero se detuvo, mi niña de tan solo 6 año me hizo una afirmación que me sorprendió.

-Sabes mami, me gustaría tener un hermanito.

Después de decir eso salió corriendo hacía abajo dejándome totalmente sonrojado, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tendría que decirle a su amor el deseo que había pedido su hija por su cumpleaños.

Cogímos el coche para ir al lugar del cumpleaños, al llegar vimos que estaban todos allí, los varias, los ex-arcobalenos, mis guardianes, Giotto con sus guardianes, Haru y Kyoko, pero también estaba Alaude discutiendo como siempre con Daemon.

-Hola, lo siento por el retraso.

-En donde andabas Dame Tsuna.

-Por favor Reborn así tratas a tu hijo.

Dije un lindo puchero, Reborn había tomado el mando de padre para mi por eso le llamaba con toda confianza, alguien me abrazo por detrás, me di la vuelta y le di un beso. Me acerque a su oído.

-Luego te tengo que decir el deseo que ha pedido nuestra hija el día de hoy.

-Mmm, de acuerdo estaré esperando esta noche para que me lo digas.

Me sonrío y se alejo de mi para ir a donde estaba su hija que estaba enfrente de Skull el motorista inmortal.

-¿Me podrías decir a mi lo que a pedido, por favor kora?

-Claro que si, te lo voy a decir, veras mi hija me a pedido que quiere un hermanito.

-Oh valla eso es genial no kora.

-Claro, pero ahora antes de que empiece el cumpleaños dime una cosa.

-¿Que cosa?

-A ti te gusta Reborn.

-Pero que dices, no se de que hablas kora.

Sonreí cuando vi un notario sonrojo en su cara, yo sabía que a Colonello le gustaba Reborn por que había notado las miradas que este le dedicaba miradas sin que el otro se enterara.

-No mientas he visto como lo miras.

-De acuerdo si me gusta, ya estas contento kora.

-Pues ahora que lo se me haces muy feliz saberlo.

Dijo Reborn apareciendo de la nada y acercarse despacio para cogerle de la cara y besarlo, era demasiado tierno, nunca me lo imagine que el mejor hitman numero uno del mundo pudiera ser tan dulce con otra persona.

-Chicos es hora, vamos a comer la tarta.

-Ya vamos.

Estábamos disfrutando mucho de la fiesta hasta que nos agotamos y cada uno decidimos ir a nuestras casa Alaude y yo dejamos a nuestra pequeña en cuidado de Kyouya y Dino ya que ella quiso quedarse con ellos.

-Sabes lo que a pedido nuestra hijita.

-Dilo ya no me dejes en un sin vivir.

Me acerque a el hasta quedar muy junto a el, acercando mi cara a la suya, solo nos separaba unos centímetros de nada.

-Nuestra pequeña quiere tener un hermanito, Alaude.

-Y por que no comenzamos a cumplir su deseo Tsuna.

El me tumbo en la cama para empezar a besarme para bajar por el cuello, me abrió la camiseta para bajar sus besos por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis pezones y jugar con ellos.

-Ahhh Alaude, mmmasss.

Fue bajando, para llegar al elástico del pantalón y bajármelo hasta quedar sin nada puesto, empecé a quitarle yo su ropa mientras el, cogía mi miembro y me masturbaba, llegue también a su pantalón y hice lo mismo que estaba haciendo lo mismo que el. Nos besamos hasta que nos quedamos sin aire estaba tan concentrado que no note que los dedos de Alaude me estaba preparando hasta que me dio en ese punto en especial.

-Ahhhhh, Ala-udee dame mas.

-Que es lo que quieres pequeño.

-Quue quieres que looo digaa de mi boca.

Vi su sonrisa y supe que era un si, me sonroje muchísimo de la vergüenza siempre hacía lo mismo.

-Por favor, Alaude hazme tuyo ahora.

El retiro sus dedos de mi entrada para ponerse entre mis piernas y empezar a meter su miembro poco a poco para no hacerme daño, el paro para que me acostumbrara hasta que yo empezara a moverme.

-Mmm sigues siendo tan estrecho.

-Ala-aude por aahh poor fav-or mass fuer-te.

-Tus deseos son ordenes.

Sus embestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas y profundas como si estuviera buscando algo.

-Tsuna, di mi nombre.

-Ahhh A-aaala-ude, mas.

-Sigue diciendo mi nombre.

Yo seguí obedeciendo hasta que el encontró lo que estaba buscando, el sitio que haría gritar su nombre.

-AAAh ALAUDE.

Diciendo su nombre me corrí en su pecho y en el mío y el dentro de mi,callo encima mía para luego salir de mi y tumbarse a mi lado cogiendo mi cabeza para que me recostara en su pecho.

-Alaude te amo.

-Yo también te amo Tsunayoshi.

 _Dos años después._

Estábamos mi hija Clara y yo observando como Alaude jugaba con nuestro pequeño hijo de dos años, se veían tan graciosos jugando que no lo interrumpimos.

-Alaude, Jackson es hora de comer.

-SI ya voy mami.

Mi niño me dio un beso y se fue con su hermana mayor, Alaude se acerco y me miro para luego darme un beso suave.

-Te quiero.

-También te quiero, gracias por llegar a mi vida Alaude.

Diciendo estos nos miramos y nos sonreímos para ver que nuestros dos hijos se únieron para el abrazo.

 **Fin**


End file.
